Paperwork
by General Navri
Summary: Commander Shepard is overloaded with paperwork, and a poor Asari feels neglected. Just what will Liara do to get her bondmate's attention? Set in Mass Effect 3. This is FemShep/Liara, so if you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first story here. I believe BioWare never gave FemShep and Liara enough time together, and I did not approve of the ending at all. Based on those factors, I figured I would give writing a little something a shot. This was meant to be a one-shot, but I believe it may end up to be three or four chapters, maybe more. That will depend on the readers. :) I hope you guys enjoy, and thanks for taking the time to read!**

**Mass Effect and all of its content belongs to BioWare.  
**

Military life wasn't all that bad. Sure, there was a chance that someone could lose their life on the battlefield, but everyone knew that risk. There were a great number of perks to be in the military, such as a great crew to work with, the credits, and the recognition. Military life really wasn't that bad, except for one glaring evil monstrosity; paperwork.

Commander Shepard groaned. Yes, the great Commander Shepard who stopped the rogue Spectre Saren, the one who stopped the Collector invasion, and the one who was currently trying to stop the Reapers. That Commander Shepard, groaned.

She loved her job. Her job was her life, but she hated paperwork. There was never this much paperwork, even after her Spectre induction. This war was bad, but she knew that, and so did everyone else now. Everyone but the Council. They still refused to help her, even after she saved their lives. They never listened to her, nor heeded her warnings. But she still did things for them. She was a soldier, not a damn politician, and she couldn't stand being their lapdog.

Sighing, Shepard ran a hand through her black hair. The strands resting against the top of her shoulder blades. Her spiky bangs fell across her face as she slumped over her desk. Every time she completed one file on her terminal, five more would pop up.

Leaning back in her chair, Shepard stared at her terminal. She had half a mind to throw the damn thing out of the airlock, as Javik would suggest. Shepard swore the guy had some nasty fixation with throwing things out of airlocks. And yes, he was the very last living Prothean, but he seriously had some issues.

When she first became Spectre, if someone told her she would unearth a living Prothean, she probably would have laughed at them. Had it really been three years ago? She has been a Spectre and Commander for three years. Even so, she was still a humble soldier. The fame was just too weird. She was only doing her job as an Alliance soldier.

Another alert jarred Shepard from her reminiscent reverie, almost causing the woman to jump. "Six now? Son of a bitch," she complained as she sat up straight.

"Did you want to talk to Jeff, Shepard?" EDI asked over the intercom. After a few silent moments, the AI spoke up once more. "That was a joke."

Shepard merely shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks EDI. Is everyone taking shore leave like I asked?"

"Everyone but Javik and Liara. Javik refuses to deal with the primitive beings, and Liara refuses to take a break when you are overworking yourself. Actually, she's coming to your cabin now."

Of course the new Shadow Broker would refuse to leave the Normandy without Shepard taking a break herself. Though to be quite frank, Shepard was certain Liara was working harder than herself. Ever since the Prothean expert became the new Shadow Broker, she was always so busy keeping tabs on her monitors and doing what she could to help Shepard with the war. It was sweet, but it caused Shepard to worry without end.

That was because Shepard loved her. Never before had the Commander become so infatuated with someone before. Her work was always the love of her life, until a certain Asari came into the picture. Ever since Shepard saw her trapped at that dig site in some Prothean trap, the Commander was head over heels. Thankfully, Liara was just as intrigued by the human as the human was with the Asari.

Unfortunately, Shepard just did not have the time to spare with Liara. The deadlines on these files were far too short, and she knew she would be holed up in her room for a while. This is why they were docked at the Citadel and Shepard ordered everyone on shore leave.

Popping her fingers, Shepard began filling out more documents until she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she called out. Her blue eyes stayed locked on her screen, even after she heard the traditional _swish_ each time the door opened. She could hear her footsteps growing ever closer to her position, before she heard the familiar crinkle in the couch when it was sat on.

"Shepard," Liara began in that voice Shepard loved so dearly, "Could you please take a break from your terminal to have a date with me on the Citadel?"

Briefly, Shepard's eyes flicked down to her lap, a small sign of guilt, before she began typing again. "Sorry Liara, I can't. I am being hammered with so many files right now, and each with a deadline shorter than the last."

Liara crossed her arms and legs speculatively. Ever since Shepard was practically kept hostage by the Alliance, the couple rarely had time to spend with each other. Granted, Liara was mostly at fault, but Shepard was Spectre for Goddess sake! "Goddess Shepard, surely you can take a break. You are Spectre, after all," she said. Liara didn't want to argue with her bondmate, it wasn't Shepard's fault after all, but after Shepard had died, Liara needed more time with her lover. This war was so much more dangerous than anything they have ever faced before, and there was a chance – no, Shepard would not die again. "At least look at me, Aurora," she said softly.

The Spectre perked up slightly at her name being called out, before sighing softly. This was just part of the package deal with being with Shepard. She had her duties to attend to, and besides, Liara never showed her much attention when Aurora practically begged for it shortly after Liara became the next Shadow Broker. Seemed the shoe was now on the other foot. It was hardly a pleasant feeling. Granted, Shepard would love to turn around and feast her eyes on the beauty that was Liara T'Soni, but she could not afford to. She could not even afford sleep at this point. "I'm sorry, Liara, but I really can't," she said regretfully. This was definitely eating her up, but she couldn't afford to be weak right now. The galaxy was resting on her shoulders, as was Liara's safety. Ever since Liara had come into the picture, Shepard actually had something to fight for, and she would not give up.

So this was exactly how Shepard felt when they were reunited back on Illium. But Shepard had been dead for two years, and Liara had mourned. It wasn't that easy. Then again, she never did take Shepard's feelings into account during that time. Still, it did hurt to be shut out. Frowning, Liara clasped her fingers together and began to fidget with them, her trademark nervous habit. She needed to get Shepard off of the terminal for a while, at least for her health.

A few moments of silence passed before the Asari stood up and began walking to the door. "I will leave you alone then, Shepard," she said as she walked out. "I will get you to pay attention to me," she said when she was inside of the elevator and out of earshot.

Bringing up her omni-tool, she called someone she knew could help her out in this situation. When the connection was opened, Liara smiled in relief that they answered. "Ashley, I need your help."

**A/N: Sorry for another note! But I don't believe this is a cliffhanger, but maybe I'm wrong? I guess that depends on you guys. :) I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of this little story I had in mind. I am not entirely sure how frequent I can update, but I will try for at least once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs. I'm surprised I got the amount that I did. :) I hope this chapter makes up for my last in length. As well I hope you all do enjoy this one. Thank you again!**

**Also, italics are thoughts.  
**

**BioWare owns Mass Effect, though I wish Liara was mine. 3  
**

"T'Soni?" a very surprised Lieutenant asked as the Asari's face popped up on her omni-tool. Well, there was really only one very good reason the Shadow Broker would be calling Ashley, of all people. The Alliance soldier grinned as she casually sat down at her desk, located in the Presidium Embassies. "What's wrong with the Skipper this time?"

The Asari smiled, glad that things with the human soldier were still okay. Back when she was first brought on the Normandy, it was no question that Ashley was not very trusting of the non-human species. Liara was the most untrusted since Ashley believed she was working as a spy for her mother.

Liara never understood the scorn from Ashley, considering she had never done anything, but there was also the fact she didn't quite understand humans. To this day, there were still things she still did not know, but if she got to learn everything about humans through Shepard, then that was alright.

Shaking her head slightly to push aside memories of the past, Liara offered Ashley a kind smile. "Thank you for answering my call," she said sincerely.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly want the Shadow Broker sending in some thugs to make me answer," she stated playfully.

"Not so loud!" Liara said in a hushed whisper. Obviously, the Normandy crew quickly caught on to Liara and Shepard's relationship, so it was only natural they found out Liara was the new Shadow Broker. The crew, mostly Garrus, would make jokes about it.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your panties in a twist, T'Soni."

The markings on Liara's face, which looked like human eyebrows, knitted together in the center of her forehead from her confusion. "Why would I want to twist my panties?"

"Human expression," Ashley said, trying to not laugh at the confused expression on Liara's face. "Anyways, the Skipper?" she asked, bringing back the original topic at hand.

"Thank you." Human expressions were still very strange to the Asari, and she really did not want to try and make sense of them when her mind was focused on Shepard. "Shepard has been stuck in her room for hours," the Asari began, worry lacing her voice. "She is being overloaded with paperwork, and refuses to take a break, much less even look at me." Perhaps she was being slightly childish, but being stuck at a desk for hours was not healthy at all. It changed Liara in several ways. Granted, she was bitter and alone, and wanted revenge for Shepard's death, but all she did was monitor everything as the Shadow Broker. If her lover didn't come back, then Liara would be a cold recluse now. "I know Shepard takes her title seriously, and finds it all her responsibility to do it all, but is there not some loophole?"

The young woman on the other end of the omni-tool sighed lightly, completely empathizing with the pain of paperwork. "Honestly, now that the Commander is a Spectre, she could get away with not doing any of it at all. But the fact she's Skipper, she won't. She's stubborn like that," Ashley said with a roll of her eyes. But to be frank, that stubbornness saved all of their lives. "Skipper could even let EDI do it for her."

The Shadow Broker had to admit, she was tempted to have Glyph hack Shepard's terminal and complete Shepard's work. "I thought about doing that, but I doubt she would appreciate that so much."

"Have you told her you're pregnant?"

Liara immediately flushed a deep purple. "W-Wh-…B-but I'm not!" she exclaimed hurriedly. Just then, the elevator doors opened to the crew deck, and a few members turned their head curiously to the blushing Asari.

The Shadow Broker then turned into that shy archeologist that she still was, and immediately ducked her head and ran to her room, all the while Ashley was laughing hysterically on the other end, possibly in tears.

"That was not funny," she said with a pout as she sat on her bed.

"Yes it was," she finally stated as she collected herself and wiped at her eyes.

"Have you tried seducing her? You are the Shadow Broker, after all. Exert some of that power over her." Of course, that just made Liara blush, but this girl really needed to bust out of that shell a little. At least with Skipper. "You are with the most powerful and well known human in the galaxy, you can't tell me you don't realize that and would like to see that powerful person cater to your every whim?"

Liara bit down on her lip, not believing that the conversation took this turn of events. It was highly embarrassing, but mostly true. "I'm not sure I even know how-"

"Meet me at the Presidium Commons in five minutes." With that, Ashley shut her omni-tool off.

Just what was the Lieutenant plotting? Sitting around definitely wasn't going to answer that question. Swallowing her shyness away, Liara reminded herself she was doing this for Shepard, and found some confidence within herself.

Steeling herself, Liara took a deep breath and made her way to the Presidium Commons, politely excusing herself whenever she walked by someone too closely. Her oceanic eyes sought out the Lieutenant, only to freeze in horror when she realized just where Ashley was waiting for her at.

"A lingerie store!?" Liara asked in a frenzied, hushed whisper. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and her blood was quickly collecting in her face.

"Come on," Ashley said with a chuckle as she dragged the doctor into the store by the crook of her arm. Liara wanted her help, and she was going to get it. Plus, it was a big excuse to leave her own paperwork unattended, as well as having Shepard owe her one. In the past, Ashley may have been distrusting of non-human species, but she was not blind. Liara was a very attractive being, but she did not know how to show herself off in the slightest. For the three years Ashley has known her, Liara took all the lessons in modesty, unlike most Asari who worked as strippers. And with how Liara was looking around like she had just committed treason was proof that Ashley's help was needed.

"Relax, Liara. We're the only ones here, besides the employees, and they're all Asari anyways," she said while pointing at the desk. Two Asari were casually chatting as they leaned against the furniture, flipping through a magazine.

Liara was able to slightly relax at that, but still felt out of place. The things she would do for Shepard. Right, this was for Shepard. It was time Liara showed the Commander just how much she loved her.

"So let's see," Ashley began as she circled around Liara, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing?" Liara asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable as Ashley circled her like she was some type of prey.

"Just deciding what would look best on you, and taking measurements as well. With my mind," Ashley said in a mock voice of Liara, copying something the Shadow Broker had once said herself. The Lieutenant chuckled before eying a rack of silky bras. "Say, what size are your knockers anyways?"

The Asari blinked, clearly lost. "My knockers? You mean what humans install on doors to sound to the home owner of their arrival? I am afraid I don't have any. And how is that relevant to this?"

The Alliance soldier bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from snorting at the oblivious Asari. "You have so much to learn," Ashley stated with a shake of her head. "Knockers is another human expression. I meant your breasts. You know, those huge things on your chest?" Seeing the blush on Liara's face allowed Ashley to know that Liara finally understood. To even cover up her embarrassment, she crossed her arms over her girls and looked away, muttering quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Double D!" Liara said in a raised whisper, her cheeks turning into a bright purple.

"Damn," Ashley whistled. "And how old are you?"

"One hundred and six."

"Wish I could have nice tits like that when I'm old. And to think you're only going to look better as you get older," Ashley said with a sad sigh. "So not fair," she mumbled as she thumbed through a few bras. "Alright T'Soni, wait outside before you decide to pass out on the floor. I will finish the shopping. I have something in mind."

"But-"

"No buts, just go."

Feeling like she should stay and monitor the situation, Liara realized she was the one who asked Ashley for help. She knew her friend wouldn't steer her wrong, especially after she helped Liara plan Shepard's birthday their first year together, considering Liara had no idea what humans did to celebrate the occasion.

Nodding lightly, Liara walked out of the store and sat on a nearby bench. Ashley stuck true to her word, for she was out of the store with a bag in her hand in ten minutes time. How Ashley was so quick to accomplish something that would have taken the Asari hours, was beyond Liara.

"You do not peek in this bag until you are back on the ship," Ashley stated sternly. "Wear this under your clothes and surprise your woman."

Why did she have to wait to look? Did Ashley think Liara would dislike her choice and want to return it? Considering Liara's modesty, that must have been the case. The Prothean expert would just have to trust in her friend and do as she said. "Okay," she confirmed.

Ashley handed her the bag and smiled. "Now go."

Liara smiled at the human, clutching the bag's handles nervously. "Thank you, Ashley."

"Don't get all sappy on me. Just go rescue Skipper before she does anymore paperwork. She's a soldier, not a politician." Which was also true for herself.

Nodding, Liara wasted no more time on getting back to the Normandy and to her room. Though, her newfound confidence was slowly wavering as she eyed the bag she had sat down on her bed. Did she really want to go through with this? What if she only made a fool of herself? _Shepard would never think you are a fool_, she argued. But what if she doesn't like it? _No! _Now was not the time to be doubting herself. She was going to get Shepard's attention one way or the other. She was far more important than paperwork, and Shepard deserved a break. The galaxy may have viewed her as a hero, but she was still human.

With her newfound resolve, Liara opened the bag and pulled out the first article of clothing. _Goddess! _Liara held up the silky corset, her eyes soaking in every feature. It was midnight black in color. The strings that laced the back were crisscrossed, and were also a fine silk texture. There was also a purple design, right under the breasts. It must have been a color to highlight the breasts.

Laying the silky garment on her bed, Liara pulled out the very last article of clothing, which was a matching pair of panties. They, too, were silk. On the sides, there was a little purple bow that would sit on Liara's hips.

The Asari silently sat on her bed, staring at her new outfit that Ashley had picked out. Her cheeks were a deep purple as she studied the lingerie, silently wondering if Asari her age really wore these all the time. Why couldn't she have their confidence? Oh right, that was because she decided to be an archaeologist, rather than a crazy party goer.

Her gloves crinkled as she tightened her hands into fists. "I am Liara T'Soni, for Goddess sake! Benezia's daughter! I can do this," she stated firmly. _I can do this for Shepard._ Unclasping her jacket, Liara quickly pulled off her gloves before pulling her coat off. Sitting down, she kicked off her boots and pulled her pants off, along with her panties. Unhooking her bra and tossing it on the ground, Liara grabbed the corset and slipped it on, making sure it was tied firmly in the back. Pulling the panties up over her hips, Liara had to admit the silky texture felt very comforting against her skin.

Pulling back on her normal attire she switched to after working on Illium to hide her new outfit from her lover, Liara strode out of her room and got on the elevator, her gloved finger hitting the command that would bring her to Shepard's room.

_I'm coming for you, Shepard,_ she thought to herself as she smiled.

The love of her life was in for a special treat, indeed. "EDI, in five minutes time I would like you to take over Shepard's work on her terminal."

"Understood," EDI said. "Also, Jeff would like to know if you would be reacting scenes from Vaenia?"

"Of course he would," Liara responded with a sigh. "Tell him it is not his business."

"I tried that already, but he insisted I at least ask. Perhaps I should inform him I have forgotten to recycle the oxygen today."

Liara froze, holding her breath. How could EDI forget to do such a simple task!? They needed oxygen to survive, and unclean air could make them all sick.

"That was a joke."

EDI and Joker were definitely made for each other, but EDI had an edge to her humor.

"Thank you, EDI," Liara said in exasperation as the elevator came to a halt to the Commander's Cabin. This was it. She would get Shepard's attention if it was the last thing she would ever do.

_You better be ready for me, Shepard. I will not take no for an answer._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this has taken me a couple of days to get up, but I have had work and some personal issues on my end. Also, I have read Salser's and T.A. Blackwell's stories, and am trying to improve myself in my own writing. They are very inspirational. If you have not checked their stories out, I encourage you all to do so. :)**

**Finally, you guys will have smut in this chapter, as well as a little humor. Because, honestly, we all need a little humor in our lives.**

**BioWare owns Mass Effect, I just try to give them a happy ending~**

How many hours have passed since Liara had left Shepard at her desk? Two? More importantly, just how long in total had the Commander been sitting at her desk staring at her terminal? Long enough that her eyes were starting to feel strain, accompanied by her back being stiff as a board.

Bringing the palms of her hands to her eyes, she rubbed them, trying to coax them to relax and not feel so sore. How Liara managed to do this for intervals longer than Shepard, was far beyond her ability to understand. Perhaps it was just a species difference, or it was the fact Shepard was a soldier and hated to sit around. She preferred to be active.

Her musings were interrupted by a low gurgling sound. Her eyebrows furrowing in wonder at such an odd sound, the Commander grew still, not even drawing breath as she waited for the sound to commence once more. When it did, she traced the noise to her stomach as she felt the muscle dilate. She was hungry. How long had it been since she ate, much less heard her own stomach startle her?

No answer in mind, the Spectre rose from her desk, and stretched her arms above her hand as she fully stretched. Her muscles in a more comfortable state than before, Shepard leisurely strolled out of her cabin and rode the ever so slow elevator to the crew's quarters. Given how silent things were, it seemed everyone was still on her ordered shore leave, and that seemed to include Liara.

Satisfied with those thoughts, the N7 soldier grabbed herself an apple and made her way back up to her desk. There was simply no time in wasting getting more food, not that she wanted the bland soldier food anyways. An apple would work just fine.

Lightly brushing the rind against her jacket, Shepard casually took a bite from her apple, carefully chewing the peel so it would not get stuck in her teeth. Leaning against the side of the elevator wall, Shepard lazily ate her apple, nearly finishing it by the time the elevator opened to her cabin.

Her expectation was to meet an empty, small hallway. Not to accidentally walk into a certain Asari as she took a bite of apple. From the impact, Shepard accidentally bit into the core, and swallowed a seed. Coughing as the offending seed hit the back of her throat and decided to lodge itself, Shepard smacked her chest a couple of times and swallowed her own salvia to get it down the rest of the way.

Liara had been just as startled, given her nerves were working themselves in double knots. She actually let out a small yelp when Shepard bumped into her, but her surprise was eradicated once she turned around and saw Shepard coughing and smacking on her chest. Her left hand patted Shepard's back as her right rested on her lover's shoulder, her blue eyes shining concern as she regarded the Commander. "Goddess," she began, "are you alright, Shepard?"

Once she got her breath back, Shepard offered Liara a smile of reassurance before waving her hand dismissively. "No worries, just swallowed a seed. An apple will grow in my stomach, but no big deal," she joked.

Apparently, it wasn't a joke to Liara. The Asari's eyes bugged as her heart rate picked up. "W-what!? Shepard! We need to get you to Chakwas immediately! I….I'll get it out of you!"

Liara was just far too adorable. How in the world was she the Shadow Broker? Oh right, the sweet and innocent Asari actually had to capacity to be cold. Regardless, Shepard laughed at the Asari. "Liara, I was joking. That was just something parents would tell their kids so they wouldn't eat the seeds," she explained.

"Oh," she uttered shyly. That should have been common knowledge to the intelligent doctor, but humans were still an anomaly to her, not to mention their cuisine. How could she have thought an apple could actually grow in her human's stomach? Any type of plant needed sunlight to grow and prosper. Her cheeks flushed purple at her own rashness. What Shepard brought out in Liara was all so new and foreign to the Asari, but she would have it no other way.

But that was not why Liara was here. She was here to get something she wanted, and to force the object of her affections to take a well-deserved break. Liara would not falter. The Shadow Broker would not fail in her mission. Shepard had saved her, the galaxy, twice now, and now it was Shepard's turn to be saved. "I am glad you are fine, Shepard," she finally said, her relief sincere.

The Commander smiled kindly, her blue eyes lighting up to the sweet woman before her. "It was nothing. Everyone knows an apple seed can't take down the great Commander Shepard," she teased before tossing the apple core into a nearby trash can as Shepard made her way into her room. "Was there anything you needed, Liara? Otherwise, I need to get back to work."

_Oh no you don't,_ Liara thought as she followed Shepard and quickly grabbed the Commander's waist, keeping her in place. It was now or never. _Goddess, let me do this, I cannot falter now!_

"I need you, Aurora," Liara stated calmly as her sapphire eyes locked with oceanic. "You will not sit down at your desk and finish those papers. EDI will. For the rest of the day and night, you are mine." The surprise in Shepard's eyes spoke everything, but there was also reluctance and guilt. The Commander was still planning to turn down the Asari, but Liara would have to quickly change her mind. Words would not work at this point, only actions.

Before Shepard's lips could even part to vocalize her objection, indigo lips crashed against light pink. Goddess, Shepard's lips were so soft and tantalizing. Why did they not spend more time kissing? To ensure Shepard got the picture that she would not be escaping from her fate, Liara wrapped her arms around the soldier's neck, pressing their lips firmly together.

The Asari could feel the Spectre's resolve waning, and soon, the Commander relaxed and began kissing her lover back. Her fingertips lightly trailed against Liara's lower back as her tongue trailed the length of Liara's bottom lip.

Feeling knots in her stomach, Liara could already feel her skin becoming flushed, her tongue eagerly meeting Shepard's as she drew Aurora's tongue into her mouth, suckling on the muscle.

They did not part until air was absolutely necessary. Their eyes locked, nothing but pure lust swirling around in their blue eyes.

When Shepard was about to claim the Asari's lips once more, Liara shoved the Commander down on the bed, smirking at the startled expression on her face. "All in due time," Liara commented as she brought her gloved hand to her mouth, her teeth catching the fabric surrounding her middle finger. Lightly tugging, Liara removed the glove with her teeth, her eyes locked on Shepard.

Shepard watched in astonishment, as well as fascination, as Liara removed her glove with her teeth. How could such a thing be so sexy, as well as a turn on? The Commander could already feel moisture between her legs.

The normally strong willed Commander merely laid on the bed, her torso propped up by her elbows as she watched the events unfold before her. Truth be told, she really wanted to grab Liara and resume kissing, but considering Liara's modest and shy nature, this may very well be a once in a lifetime ordeal.

Shepard loved Liara's Shadow Broker attire, for the material hugged every curve perfectly, but she wanted the offending garment that was keeping her from Liara's skin removed. Her fingers twitched with anticipation, temptation wanting to control her do Liara's job for her.

The electricity in the air intensified. Shepard's mind was completely on Liara now, not her terminal. After Liara's gloves were removed, her slender fingers undid the clasps of her coat around her neck. Her movement was slow and deliberate, doing her best to entice her partner. She may have never worked as a stripper like most Asari her age did, but they had been in a few bars for missions before, much to Liara's embarrassment. But her embarrassment has paid off now, for she was the one in control now.

Her coat loosened, Liara slid the garment off her lithe frame, allowing it to drop to the floor. Now that her corset was exposed to the Commander, she could see the blush rising up in Shepard's cheeks, and it made her even more aroused to know her mate approved of her new attire.

"Liara!" Shepard sputtered out, her eyes roaming over the corset, completely aghast at what the Asari was wearing. "When did you? How did you?" she asked, her sentences incomplete with her shock. Her blue eyes fell to Liara's large breasts that were practically popping out of the garment, soaking in the fact she could actually see the Asari's cleavage. The Spectre never got to ogle, for Liara was far too modest to go around showing anything off.

"Well," Liara began as she kicked off her boots and began pulling her pants down, "I asked Ashley for help, and this is what she helped me with," she said as she kicked her pants off of her ankles.

Ashley? Of course this was Ashley's doing. Shepard wasn't entirely sure if she should thank the Lieutenant or strangle her the next time she saw her, then Shepard's eyes fell to the silky panties Liara was wearing. _Definitely thank her._

"Do you like the view?"

"You're gorgeous," Shepard said with complete honesty. "I don't know how I managed to get someone so perfect as you."

Of course Shepard would say something that would turn Liara to butter. The Asari slowly approached the bed, climbing on and crawling over Shepard. Her blue hands laced with Shepard's as she held them against the bed. "I love you, Aurora Shepard."

"I love you, too, Liara T'Soni."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues took turns exploring the other's mouth. Liara's hands eventually left Shepard's, sliding down the soldier's toned arms. There was far too much fabric and not enough skin. Grabbing the zipper of the N7 hoodie, Liara unzipped the garment and slid it off of Shepard's shoulders, removing it from her arms. Tilting her head, she kissed Aurora's neck, occasionally nipping the skin with her teeth.

Pulling back, Liara removed the black tank top Shepard was wearing, leaving her in only her bra. The Asari's eyes feasted on Shepard's exposed torso, her fingertips gliding over Shepard's slight abs from her being in excellent shape from her many years of being in the Alliance.

From the way Shepard would shiver and goosebumps form wherever she touched, Liara knew Shepard wanted her as much as Liara did her. "Liara, please," she pleaded. "I want to feel your skin against mine. I want you to touch me," she said as her fingers gripped the strings to Liara's corset.

To comply with her mate, Liara grabbed onto Shepard's bra strap, unhooking the back and sliding the straps off of her arms, tossing it over her shoulder. Shepard wasted no time in untying the strings to Liara's corset, pulling it over her head once it was loose.

Aurora quickly kicked her boots off and pulled off her Alliance cargo pants, discarding them both on the floor as her lips wrapped around Liara's shoulder, gently sucking on her skin. Though her skin was textured differently, almost like scales but not quite, it was still so soft.

Letting out a soft moan as Shepard sucked on her skin, Liara curled her fingers into Shepard's black hair, softly tugging on the strands, loving how the feather ends brushed against her palms. "Shepard," she moaned softly as her lover began to kiss along her collarbone, and down the valley of her breasts. Shepard had always been so enamored with her breasts, something Liara loved when they were intimate with one another.

Pink lips wrapped around a light purple nipple, the nub instantly hardening as Liara's arousal escalated. The Asari gripped Shepard's hair harder, pulling the soldier into her breasts as she ached for more attention. "Goddess!" she exclaimed when her Commander lightly bit down on the hard nub.

Her body was flushed, sweat already beginning to gather on her skin, but so was Shepard. They always got off on one another, which was why they were so perfect together.

Pulling away from Liara's breasts, Shepard pulled her boy shorts off, eagerly pulling Liara's panties off as well. "Shepard," Liara stated firmly as she once again pinned Aurora's hands to the bed. "You are mine," she began as she kissed Shepard's earlobe, her hot breath caressing the tender flesh. "I want to touch you. Claim you in a way I haven't yet," she admitted before taking the lobe in her mouth, sucking softly.

Shepard moaned, her body squirming underneath Liara. Her sex throbbed with need, her thighs becoming slick with her arousal. Her ears were such a turn on spot, and Liara knew that ever since she sought out her curiosity for human ears. "Please Liara," she all but begged.

Smiling at hearing her name falling off of Shepard's tongue, Liara kissed down Shepard's neck. Her indigo lips kissing the soldier's collarbones, her breasts, down her taunt stomach where she licked the faint lines of Shepard's abdominal muscles.

Her nose finally skimmed the smooth mound of Shepard's, completely void of hair. The skin was so soft, softer than anywhere else on her body. Wedging her shoulders between Shepard's thighs, the Asari settled herself comfortably before looking up at her love, her eyes filled with want and desire.

Aurora looked down at Liara with pleading eyes. This woman had her heart and soul in her hands, and she did not mind that one bit. "Liara, please, join with me. I want to be closer to you. I want you to feel what I do."

The Asari had to admit she wanted to join long ago, to join their consciousness, but she didn't. Now that Shepard was asking for it, she could not refuse. Her body was aching and reacting from Shepard already, her biotics flickering outside of her body lightly, filling the air with her warm energy.

"Embrace Eternity," she said as her sapphire blue eyes swirled to pitch black, her head finally dipping into Shepard's folds, her wetness getting on her cheeks as Liara licked the length of her slit firmly. She could feel Shepard's pleasure throughout her whole being, she could hear Shepard's moans and pants within her mind.

Shepard's hand firmly rested on Liara's crest, her fingers sliding against the ridges between the hair tentacles as she kept Liara close to where she needed her most. Spurring the Asari further, she wrapped her lips around Shepard's clit, sucking on the sensitive flesh as Shepard's hips instinctively grinded against her face.

Liara's own pleasure heightened as she felt Shepard's presence, her arousal leaking on the bed. Her own thirst was being sated through their joining. "_I am so close,_" Shepard thought, knowing Liara would hear her.

"_Cum for me, Aurora."_ Giving her mate incentive, Liara slid her mouth down and plunged her tongue in Shepard's tight opening. She moaned at Shepard's sweet taste and from Shepard's walls contracting against her tongue. The Commander's hips were riding her face as Liara's nose kept brushing against her bundle of nerves.

The phrase seeing fireworks was definitely corny, but that could best explain the feelings of euphoria washing over them both as their feelings and touches were shared through their joining. As Shepard hit her limit and came, waves of pleasure crashed over them both, causing Liara to have her release.

Liara's eyes slowly returned to their original color, her mind exhausted, as was her body. Managing to gather a little strength, companied with Shepard's strong arms, she rested her head against her bondmate's shoulder, wrapping her leg underneath Shepard's knee. The Commander lightly pressed a kiss to Liara's forehead. "You're perfect," she whispered lovingly.

A few moments passed, the two merely laying curled up with the other, allowing their love to blanket each other in serenity.

"Are you still wanting to get to that paperwork, Shepard?" Liara asked as her index finger lightly circled around Aurora's right nipple.

Shepard tensed at the sensation, knowing there was no way she could will herself away from Liara now. Not when she wanted to spend the entire night pleasuring Liara over and over again. As well as the very fact she was a soldier, not a receptionist.

"Screw paperwork."

**A/N: There you have it, folks. Paperwork has been concluded. I hope everyone has enjoyed this short story. I thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my story. It means so much to me. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for a story you would like to see, I am open to ideas. :) **

**This was my first story written and published on this site. I have been an RPer way before a solo writer, so I hope this was okay. It was a bit out of my comfort level, since I'm used to having someone else's creativity, along with my own. I hope it was still enjoyed regardless. **

**If any of you have time, please leave a review with your thoughts.**

**Thank you so much! :)**


End file.
